objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Grassy
Grassy is a male contestant on Object Lockdown Appearance Grassy is a tuft of green grass wearing a pair of shiny grey sunglasses. Personality Grassy is obsessed with his personal image, and tries as hard as possible to look cool in any way he can, be it wearing a pair of sunglasses at all times to refusing to do challenge until threatened otherwise. Due to this, however, he can be seen as quite lazy, even by his own friends. He is usually relaxed and easygoing, and sometimes acts as the only sane man. Coverage Volcanic Excitement Grassy is first shown randomly popping up behind after Fire Extinguisher had announced the prize for the show. He then said that when he would win, that he would sell the mansion, and then buy "all pairs of shades in the world." Later on, he is seen talking to Paint Palette for the first time, asking her what she had accomplished in life. After hearing she hadn't done "practically nothing" he stated that he was like that too, but then said that they should actually try winning instead. After Paint Palette had said yes to that, Grassy and Painty had then hitched onto Music Disk's taxi. After being angered by his charge for getting to the finish line, Grassy then shattered Music Disk using a baseball in one of the cupholders. Shortly afterwards. Grassy is informed of Banana being onto of their taxi, and was surprised by this. he then told Banana to get off of the taxi, before eventually realizing that he hadn't been driving for the past several seconds. Then, him, Paint Palette, and Banana ended up crashing into a mountain. Rapping it Up After going through the crash, Grassy wakes up from a coma, wondering what had happened. Banana then reminded him of them crashing into the Mountain. Paint Palette then got mad at him for his "terrible" plan. Banana then says to him "get burned!" Grassy then states that the statement "wasn't even a burn" and told Banana to "jump of a bridge." He is not seen throughout the rest of the episode, but likely crossed the finish line at some point. The Cream of the Crop During this episode, he is not seen doing anything major until around halfway through. stating that he's "always ready" for challenges, stating that it's because he has "swag" M&M then sparks an argument by stating that he has much more "swag" than him. He then agrees to start up a rap battle with M&M, but is quickly interrupted by Fire Extinguisher telling them to start serving their ice cream. He then isn't seen doing anything else throughout the episode, but he did end up remaining on the safe team. Not Your Forte He was placed onto Group 3. A little after the challenge had started, he is shown saying that M&M's idea of rapping is a great idea, and decides to go along with it. Not too long afterwards, he is seen sitting around while his team was rehearsing. M&M then calls him out for not redoing the dance moves that he was given. When showing that he had known "every move" he quickly embarrassed himself, Paint Palette then threatens to kick him out of the group if he didn't learn the routine that he was given. He isn't seen doing anything major for the rest of the episode, but is seen dancing in the background during M&M's song. He also was put onto the safe team, since his group got the highest score. Breaking the Mold He is first shown voting for Umbrella to be locked down at the elimination. A bit afterwards, he is seen walking with his allies (being M&M and Painty) and asked the ladder about why they barley talked to anyone else in the game. After some thinking, he suggested adding Bottle to the alliance, in which she had accepted doing so. He then told everyone to get moving, in order not to risk death immediately. Soon afterwards, he gets killed by a dart triggered by the Alien, and is not seen for the rest of the episode. (and was put up for voting, because of his death.) Revive and Survive For the majority of this episode, he is not seen doing anything, due to being dead. Later on in the episode, during the elimination, he simply states that he is really the "coolest kid in school" after having heard he had the least dislikes. Constructive Criticism During the Lockdown Session, he ended up winning the prize, which ended up being a drill (again) When he received it, he complained that he wanted something unique. For the challenge, he was chosen to be a builder. Later on, he tells Acorn to quit complaining, after exclaiming that Sun could've broken some of the wood he had placed down not too long ago. After Banana makes a statement relating to seeing stars after getting hit by wood, he simply states "good for you." Afterwards, all he is seen doing is introducing the interior of the house that their team had built once judging had began. He ended up being placed onto the safe team due to his team getting a high enough score to ensue his safety. Ice Guys Finish Last WIP Trivia * Grassy lacked his shades for his appearances in Rapping it Up, Not Your Forte and Breaking the Mold, but possesses them again as of Revive and Survive. TheWuggleJack's explanation for this is that he lost them in the car crash in Volcanic Excitement, however he is briefly seen wearing them in The Cream of the Crop, so this may be false. * A different Grassy appeared in Battle for Dream Island, however he wasn't recommended by TheWuggleJack. As of BFB he also has a far different personality. Voting History Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:M&M's alliance Category:Arms And Legs Category:Green Characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Neutral Category:Heroes